Solve for $x$ : $-16 = -28 + x$
Answer: Add $28$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-16 {+ 28}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ -16 &=& -28 + x \\ \\ {+28} && {+28} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -16 {+ 28} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 12$